F A B R I C A T E: The Story of Iron Lions (English Version)
by Clarione
Summary: To be honest, Rivaille runs out of idea. How can there be a really strange brats, a couple, suddenly emerge from that unusual explosion, and reassure the Scouting Legion attributes on their military uniform? /"We fall back, Eren, time brings us back." CANON-AT/AR. ErenMIkasa


**Hello, Clarione's here!**

**Well, i dunno where i should start, i'm still new in this fandom, especially the English one.**

**This story was translation version of the same content story, but the other was Indonesian. I do my best to take this story to the proper level.**

**The story base on original plotline of SnK Manga untill chapter 47. More of them are my imagination. So, don't get confused with that.**

**Happy reading, Minna : )**

.

.

.

.

.

Corporal Rivaille walked calmly trough grasses and gravel, his objective was the former explosion point near their encampment, the Scouting Legion temporary transit spot. His subordinate comrades gave him that news before. Rivaille's appearance was still same, bored face and always ignoring his surroundings. But inside, there was a rumble. At first, he thought that he had received a report—actually, he took it as a really bad joke—from one of his man that possessed a really bad sense of humor. To be honest, he ran out of idea. How could there be a really strange brats, a couple, suddenly emerged from that unusual explosion—

—And reassured the Scouting Legion attributes on their military uniform?

.

.

.

**FABRICATE: The Story of Iron Lions.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan/Advancing Giants**** belongs to Isayama Hajime, and i take no profit of making this fanfiction at all.**

**Note: Time Travel Fic, MikasaEren centric; slight LeviPetra and IrvinHanji, Bloody Scene (of course)**

.

.

.

"Corporal, as your thought, how can those kids be allowed to get trough from that explosion, alive?"

Rivaille stopped his own little massage in his nose pole, a really wasteful way to reduce a dizzy in his head. He glanced Petra Ral, that young light brown-haired woman now neared her hand palms to the campfire in front of her, it was like night atmosphere in this Titan Forest really cold her down.

"With God's hand? Who knows," Rivaille raised his shoulder up, because he, himself, didn't have a clue about that sudden afternoon phenomenon, when sun downed and those Titans lost their power source. "Did Hanji finish her observation to those mysterious brats?"

"Not yet, Sir!" Petra answered attentively, "At this time, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe is on her way to observe them, Sir!"

Rivaille took a very little breath, nearly invisible because he was expert to manage his body language obscured. At this rate, Petra kept showing her formality. "You're not change, at all." He said slowly, heard almost like whisper to her.

That woman lifted one of her eyebrow, "Eh? Did you say something, Corporal?"

"No," Rivaille flashily opposed, "Hanji keep those brats in her tent, doesn't she? I think I'll go to check them right now. And you," Rivaille ended with nondebatable pronouncing, "wait here and warm yourself, _that's_ an order."

Petra unnerved. "S-Sir!" she answered nervously. "Yes Sir!"

.

.

That Lazy-faced man raised the tent-cover's cloth, turning off the fire in his torch by hitting it on the ground. There was Hanji Zoe and the commander of Scouting Legion inside. She and Irvin Smith was overseeing two kids who survived from the former explosion many hours ago. They laid down at the corner of the tent. And what the rumor said was true, those kids—a fifteen years old kids, not more basically from their outfits—were wearing military uniform and the attributes of Scouting Legion, a couple of fully-slag-brown jackets at the corner of the room had a symbol at its back, a pair of wings which was indicating that Military Division. Furthermore, they possessed two units of 3D Maneuver Gear. How they got them? By steeling?

"Oh, hi, Rivaille!" Hanji turned her head towards Rivaille when her spectacles-eyed captured him entering her tent. "Curious, eh? Look at them, what a really suspicious kids!"

At that time, Hanji's expression was so in contradiction with the words she had spelled out. It's not a strange matter for Rivaille. For Hanji Zoe a word "Suspicious" meant something which she used to observe, and observation was a really interesting concerning to her. So, it's just natural if her face was glimmering like a kid who'd been offered some cotton candies right then.

"Found something?" Rivaille asked, and Irvin got his attention to him. That big-blond-haired man pierced Rivaille, downing his eye line because Rivaille was shorter than him.

Irvin shook his head. "Not at all, we didn't find any clues yet, which explain the fact that they're here, with us, in Titan forest."

"So, all we can do now is waiting till these brats wake up," Rivaille crossed his arm around his chest, leaning his back at the tent's pillar. "And the explosion, what can you two figure out about it?"

Irvin pierced Hanji, it seemed like he wanted her to answer Rivaille's continued question. "The expolsion is same, mysterious. We can't find any exploding compound from its ruins, it seems like that place just blowing up itself." Hanji explained.

"Have you considered the gas? You know? The gas which easy to blow."

"I really don't know," she answered confusedly.

Rivaille's shut down. At this rate, asking and speculating just ended for nothing. He decided to take a look at those kids closer. That was a couple of them, boy and girl. The boy had a dark-brown hair and white skin, and the girl's seen unusual, a half-orient with a pure black hair in her, fell in her shoulder.

Rivaille took a deep breath, sounded really tired. "I think it's wasting," he stepped out his feet away from that tent. "Just give me words if those brats wake up."

.

.

"Can't sleep?"

Rivaille saw Irvin came close to him from the other side of campfire, then he sat with him, offering a cup of tea in a same time.

"Not really," he answered, taking that cup with his right hand, "this is my turn to vigil, I will go to my sleeping bag after midnight, Petra and Auruo will switch it for me."

Silence came after, no one of them took a voice then, they let the sound of night creatures dominated their surroundings. Once, firework flied and burned-firewood cracked accompanied them, and they kept in silence.

Rivaille knew, at time like this time, silent was the best way that they could do. Neither of him or Irvin were expert in spelling entertaining words. They had lost, again, this day. There were so many troops fell into death, and they started to become accustomed with that. They pushed to get along with that, to sacrifice without gaining significant accomplishment, without getting any information that could lead them erased the titans from earth, thoroughly releasing mankind from that gigantic monstrosities domination forever, taking over the world they were born to.

They had reached a point where cry and distress was a wasteful thing, what could they Scouting Legion troops do was keeping forward, abandoning the posibility of loosing, convincing them self if there was a day when they could see the light. And till the day came, it was their job to ensure that the sacrifice of their comrades would be gone for something. Who knew, this world was full of surprise.

Then, Rivaille remembered those mysterious kids. He had feelings about them. But he himself couldn't ensure which they were good, or bad things.

He upturned his face to the night sky, taking a deep breath once again.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren ... Eren ... wake up, they'd gone ..."

Eren Jaeger opened his big-dark-green eyes, scanning his surrounding a couples time, then his attention was locked down into Mikasa, that black-haired girl observed him intently

He raised from barrack that shore him up as long as he pretended to be unconscious before, then he suffocated up his rigid body after he stoned for hours since afternoon, and it's midnight already. He amazed with himself, to his determination that he never imagine.

"Mikasa," Eren paid Mikasa's attention, looking straight into her eyes. "So it's real, we're not dreaming."

That girl nodded slightly.

Eren raised his left arms, seeing how his upper limb trembling when he did that. "Unbelievable, even my left arm is growing back... I remember Reiner cut it up, and at that time I lost my ability to regenerate myself...," Eren swallowed his saliva, "that time I suppossed to be dead. All mankind are dead, extinct. And when we wake up, we're here, inside the Titan Forest, even Corporal Rivaille still—it's hard to believe!"

Mikasa took his words in silence.

"What's happening—we're defending Wall Shina from titan's invasion before, aren't we? Why are we here? And why do the member of Scouting Legion still alive?"

"Eren," Mikasa interrupted, "calm ..."

Mikasa's words at least took its effect. Eren slowly could handle himself.

"Listen to me, maybe it sounds crazy, but i think it's the only reasonable thing that can explain our condition right now," Mikasa hung her words, convincing herself that Eren really listened her that time. "We fall back, Eren, time brings us back."

Eren shrank his eyebrow. "Don't play a joke, Mikasa—"

But, Mikasa never took a joke, even once, in her life. Eren knew it because he also knew everything about her.

"No way," Eren whispered slowly, "no way ..."

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

**T****his is my really first ****English**** fanfic, by the way. And i wanna hear what you think after read this story. And considering my lack of grammar and vocabs, ****I'****ll a****pp****r****eciate**** every criticism****and correction that you****'re**** willing to give. It will be so precious to me, to increase my ****E****nglish ability.**

**Thank you for you who are willing to read my story, see ya in next chappie : )**

**Regards,**

**Clarione.**


End file.
